


who's on first

by mrlcoleman



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrlcoleman/pseuds/mrlcoleman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there is no plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	who's on first

**Author's Note:**

> 7/10/15   
> high

"Where is it Dean?" said Sam, all snooty.

  
"Hey man, I said I didn't touch it. Go look in the library." said Dean, grumpy-but-sexily.

  
Sam stomped away with his enormous feet, singing a disney song under his breath.

  
Dean sat on the bed and brooded over his man pain while staring at his feet for no reason.

  
Castiel was in the weird dungeon doing weird things, because he's unsupervised.

  
\---  
Sam could not find it, no matter where he looked. He even sang 4 whole disney songs while he looked, which everyone knows is like, a sUper long amount of time.

  
"Dean it's not in the library. Where other possible place could it be?" Sam was super pissed now.

  
Dean walked in from the kitchen holding a stick of butter and a bottle of hershey syrup, wearing a hamburger t shirt. "I don't know Sam. Go ask Cas. He's a weird dude, he probably knows. or cares." Dean walked back into the kitchen after stabbing sam in the chest with the butter.

But castiel decided he wanted donuts, so he bippitdy boppity got the fuck out of the bunker.

  
Sam found castiels candy wrapper trail to the dungeon, and was totally annoyed when Cas wasnt there.

"Cas, get your ass back here!" he shouted.

  
Sam did not miss the patrick shaped mass of hamburger meat in the corner. his face said "wtf."

  
\---  
Dean made a burger out of two slices of pizza and a hot dog while cas popped back into the bunker with doughnuts. Dean ate most of them immediately.

  
Dean and Cas made weird eyes at each other for a while without talking, before sam came back up from the dungeon.

  
"Um Cas, whathefuck is the meat friend in the basement?" Sam asked obviously and understandably weirded out.

  
Cas was super embarassed but owned it like a boss. "Im an angel you ass. I do what I want." Then he aggressively ate a donut in a show of dominence.

  
"Well okay. Dean, it's not in the dungeon, or with castiels...friend. So you know where it is." (sam)

  
"SAM!" Yelled dean, irritation thick in his voice like the  ~~weiner in his butt~~  hair on his head. "I don't know where you're wig is!"

  
"Well fuck!" said sad baldy.  
  
 **End Scene One**


End file.
